Parecidos razonables
by Oveja salvaje
Summary: ¿Cómo es que jamás se había fijado en que los ojos de Marinette eran de un increíble azul "mylady"? / ¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto que con aquel cabello rubio despeinado Chat parecía un modelo de revista? Marichat.


**Parecidos razonables**

* * *

 **Ejem-ejem**

 **Buenas a todos fandom de Miraculous. Hace mucho que estaba deseando escribir una historia de este fandom ¿Por qué? Las razones sobran.**

 **Sí bien, antes de que empecéis a leer os traigo algunas advertencias. (Ya sé qué queréis empezar ya pero, por favor, tenedme paciencia)**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS.**

 **Este contenido es Clasificación M, ósea +18, por contenido sexual explícito. Yo no voy a deteneros de leer pero estáis advertiros. Que conste.**

 **Otra cosa, esta historia tiene un pequeño fallo porque la empecé a escribir antes de comprobar los datos así que los que veis la serie sabéis que la terraza de Marinette no es como la describo. Esto se debe también a que yo necesitaba que fuera de un modo para que la historia funcionara, así que me he dado la libertad de modificarla. Sí me disculpáis por eso y todavía queréis seguir leyendo, os agradezco a montones.**

* * *

 **MÁS ADVERTENCIAS**

 **OoC/Out of Character. No mucho, creo.**

 **Probablemente sin final feliz, depende de cómo lo miréis.**

 **Marichat oneshot***

 **Probablemente, si veo que os gusta subiré la otra parte y será un two-shot.**

* * *

 ** _RENUNCIA:_**

 ** _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir no me pertenece, no estoy ganando dinero con esta historia._**

 ** _Queda Prohibido la traducción no autorizada y si ven esta historia publicada en cualquier otro lado que no sea Fanfiction, no soy yo. Reportadla._**

* * *

 _SUMMARY:_

 _¿Cómo es que jamás se había fijado en que los ojos de Marinette eran de un increíble azul mylady? / ¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto que con aquel cabello rubio despeinado Chat parecía un modelo de revista?_

* * *

 ** _Parecidos razonables._**

* * *

-Chat... detente.- un suspiro ahogado en besos, las palabras casi se pierden en la oscuridad de aquella habitación rosada.

-¿Estás segura de eso, _princesa_?- incluso ahora no puede evitar sonar socarrón. _Maldito gato._

Otro beso y Marinette tiene que sujetar fuertemente las sábanas y apretar los labios para no deshacerse en jadeos. No quiere que sus padres la escuchen.

Chat también sabe eso pero no puede evitar ponerse petulante cuando logra que la chica deje de pensar tanto y se abandone a las sensaciones que le provoca.

A veces quisiera que ella no se contuviera tanto, a veces quisiera que él tampoco tuviera que.

Sueña con hacerla jadear hasta que se quede sin aire y le duela la garganta (y esa fantasía le ha causado más problemas de los que debería). Pero parte de lo excitante de aquella relación es todo el secretismo que los envuelve. Una parte de él admira a la chica que lucha tanto por contenerse.

Ella tira de sus cabellos tan fuerte que le hace daño cuando él le muerde un pezón más fuertemente de lo que debería. Chat se aparta un poco para mirarla, con sus brazos sosteniendo su peso sobre ella. Marinette jadea apenas audiblemente, tiene las mejillas profundamente rojas, el cabello despeinado y los ojos vidriosos. Si entrecierra los ojos Chat casi puede ver un antifaz en su rostro y la belleza de esa imagen vuelve el beso que le da mucho más feroz de lo que pretendía.

 _My Lady._

* * *

Es difícil decir cómo comenzó todo.

No porque sea complicado de contar, sino más bien porque sucedieron tantas cosas que ninguno de los dos recuerda exactamente cómo sucedió. Como cuando te hacen leer un texto en clase y justo cuando acabas se te ha olvidado todo lo que has leído así que no puedes responder de qué se trataba ni aunque se te fuera la vida en ello.

Para Marinette la razón de que Chat Noir acabara en su balcón un día lluvioso no era completamente desconocida, aunque la había pillado desprevenida. Sabía perfectamente que aquel día le tocaba a él hacer el patrullaje por la ciudad, mientras ella se dedicaba a hacer sus deberes distraídamente en su cuarto. Curiosamente estaba pensando en él en ese momento, pues ya había oscurecido y su ronda debería de estar acabando, cuando un trueno la sacó de su trance y se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover a cantaros.

-Vaya pero qué repentino.- murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a cerrar la puerta. Se quedó un momento contemplando el cielo encapotado y la lluvia caer cada vez más fuerte, no pudo evitar recordar a Adrien y aquel precioso día en que se descubrió nuevos sentimientos por su compañero de clases. Llovía, justo como hoy, aunque no tan fuerte, y él, siendo el caballero que era (incluso cuando ella pensaba todo lo contrario de él) le había dejado su paraguas. Aquel gesto tan galante había derretido hasta la última fibra de su ser y, en su ensoñación, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro absolutamente enamorado.

Alguien se rio y su mirada se disparó automáticamente en busca de aquel sonido. Ahí, de pie en su balcón y parcialmente escondido entre sus plantas, se encontraba Chat Noir, tenía una sonrisa arrebatadora y, al ver que había sido pillado, le dedicó una graciosa reverencia.

-Discúlpeme por la intromisión, _princesa._ Me temo que la lluvia me ha pillado a mitad de camino y me he refugiado en su balcón sin preguntar. Espero no ser una molestia.- le volvió a sonreír y Marinette no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Seguro que se creía encantador con aquel gesto.

-No hay problema pero, si puedo preguntar, ¿qué hace el héroe de París en medio de la lluvia esta hora?- No es como si ella no lo supiera (o le importara ya que estamos) pero le pareció que era lo educado para decir. Además de que no se suponía que ella supiera.

Chat se iluminó al ser llamado héroe y ella tuvo que contenerse fuertemente para evitar volver a rodar los ojos. _Gato predecible._

-Las calles de París no se defienden solas, _princesa._ Alguien tiene que estar siempre al pendiente.- él le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y Marinette no pudo resistir el impulso de hacerle una broma.

-¡¿Eso significa que Ladybug está contigo?!- dijo fingiendo ilusión en la voz, luego se lanzó a mirar a todas partes, como si pensara que la heroína de rojo estuviera escondida entre sus plantas. La cara de Chat Noir se derrumbó por un momento lo que la descolocó completamente, pero él se sacudió aquella expresión tan rápidamente que temió habérsela imaginado.

-Ella no se encuentra conmigo, _princesa_ , pero al menos eso significa que toda mi atención la tienes tú.- él hizo ademán de ir a cogerle la mano antes de recordar que había un cristal separándolos, por lo que solo se la llevó al pecho y volvió a dedicarle una reverencia y una sonrisa. Marinette solo negó con la cabeza, divertida a su pesar. Aquel coqueto gato nunca cambiaría.

El momento pareció pasar cuando otro rayo atravesó el cielo y el trueno que le siguió rompió el silencio. Chat escruto el cielo, como dándose cuenta de que la tormenta solo iba a peor.

-Me temo que nuestro tiempo ha acabado por hoy, _princesa._ Es hora de que vuelva a mis deberes.

Él se dio la vuelta, listo para marcharse, pero algo pareció hacer cortocircuito dentro de ella con esas palabras.

-¡Espera!- le llamó antes de darse cuenta.

-¿Sí?- ¿Qué le iba a decir? Ni siquiera sabía porque le había detenido. Bueno no, sí sabía. No podía dejarle marchar en medio de aquella tempestad. No quería que acabara enfermo.

-Está lloviendo demasiado fuerte ahora, no creo que debas seguir patrullando así. Sí… sí quieres, podrías quedarte aquí hasta que aminore la lluvia.- mientras decía aquello le había quitado el seguro a la puerta y la había abierto, de modo que él pudiera pasar. Chat se le quedó mirando, completamente alucinado, antes de recomponerse y pasar a su habitación. Ni siquiera se negó y Marinette se sorprendió de lo fácil que había sido convencerle. Pensó que tendría que insistirle más antes de que cediera.

Volvió cerrar la puerta y cuando se giró Chat estaba contemplando muy fijamente las fotos de su pared.

Tardó medio segundo en reaccionar pero fue más que suficiente. Su rostro se volvió tan caliente que bien pudo haberle salido humo por las orejas y perdió momentáneamente la capacidad del habla.

-Ahh… este, yo...- balbuceo estúpidamente mientras se dirigía a tratar de tapar o arrancar las fotografías de Adrien Agreste de su pared. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera quitar una sola Chat la detuvo.

-Humm veo que te gusta mucho este chico.- dijo.

-¡No!- gritó ella haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran un poco, Marinette miro nerviosamente la trampilla que daba a su cuarto, temiendo haber despertado a sus padres y que estos vinieran a revisar, ya que se dio cuenta de que no sería así le dijo en un tono más medido -Es solo que es modelo y pues…

Pero no terminó la frase esperando que el silencio se explique sólo. Sabía que era tonto, ni siquiera era una excusa válida pero esperaba, tal vez ingenuamente, poder proteger el secreto de sus sentimientos por Adrien hasta que estuviera lista para decírselos a él de frente.

Chat la miró por un rato tan largo que la puso incómoda.

-Ya veo.- dijo simplemente y ella no pudo distinguir si en verdad se había tragado su pobre excusa o era demasiado caballeroso para hacer algún comentario.

Un momento, ¿Chat Noir siendo caballeroso? Marinette se le quedo viendo pero él no la miraba a ella sino a las fotos de su pared. Era difícil de decir ya que su cuarto estaba a oscuras y la única luz provenía de la lámpara de su escritorio donde hasta hace poco hacía su tarea pero parecía tan incómodo y avergonzado como ella y eso, extrañamente, la tranquilizó.

-Si quieres puedes sentarte aquí.- le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, quería dejar atrás el incómodo momento y al parecer Chat también, ya que no discutió y se sentó a su lado.

Aquello era bastante extraño, salvo aquella vez con el Ilustrador, ellos no tenían nada de contacto. Marinette no tenía mucho que decirle como sí misma, como Ladybug era diferente, Chat Noir era su compañero y a veces, cuando no se portaba como un tonto, también su amigo. Marinette no tenía nada que decirle a Chat Noir, a ella no le interesaba preguntarle por sus aventuras ya que, obviamente, ella había estado ahí, y tampoco le apetecía interrogarlo por su vida privada. Así que ambos se sentaron ahí durante un rato muy largo e incómodo.

A decir verdad no recordaba quién de los dos empezó a hablar pero de pronto se encontraron hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, riéndose por tonterías y tratando de hablar lo más bajito que pudieran. Sucedió muy de repente, como al parecer comenzaba a ser habitual en ellos, y Marinette se encontró gratamente sorprendida de descubrir que, cuando no estaba coqueteando con ella constantemente, Chat era muy agradable y divertido. Aquello la fascinaba, creía que conocía a su amigo (salvo por su vida como civil) pero al parecer había estado equivocada. Era una agradable forma de equivocarse.

Antes de darse cuenta era el momento de que Chat se retirara, se sorprendió sintiéndose decepcionada y se regañó mentalmente por aquello. _¿Qué esperaba? ¿Tenerlo en mi habitación para siempre?_

Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonrojar, no planeaba plantearlo así e, incluso en su cabeza, se escuchó mal.

-Puedes regresar cuando quieras.- dijo antes de que él se marchara, volvió a sonrojarse ante su mirada sorprendida y bajo la mirada. ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? -Digo, siempre que quieras… y no estés ocupado.- añadió.

Chat se rio y le beso la mano.

-No te preocupes, _princesa_. Volverás a verme muy pronto.

Aquella primera noche no pudo definir la sensación que Chat Noir le había dejado. Tardó en dormirse y tuvo sueños inquietos.

Él cumplió con su promesa y regresó a verla cuando acabó su ronda dos días después. Volvieron a charlar y el ambiente era mucho más tranquilo y distendido, pero había una cosa que estaba molestando al rubio.

-¿Por qué las quitaste?- le dijo en uno de sus silencios, cuando ella lo miró con interrogación él le señaló con la cabeza la pared libre de fotografías. Marinette se sonrojo y aparto la vista.

-Yo, bueno… humm.

Chat suspiro y le cogió la mano, ella lo miró pero no se apartó del contacto. Era extraño, de alguna manera le resultaba agradable, le recordaba cuando le cogía la mano a Ladybug (la única mujer con la que se tomaba tantas confianzas) solo que ella solía apartarlo casi al instante y no entendía porque de pronto sentía la necesidad de tocar a Marinette. Supo que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso y soltó con suavidad su agarre sobre ella. Tampoco quería que pensara que le desagradaba o algo.

-¿Te da vergüenza?- le preguntó en voz baja, casi un murmullo. Ella no respondió pero tampoco hacía falta, sus mejillas estaban rojas. -No tienes porque. Si él te gusta…- Marinette apartó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con un hilillo suelto en su pantalón. Realmente no sabía porque le decía todo aquello, se había quedado anonadado la pasada noche cuando vio cuantas fotos suyas tenía ella en su habitación.

-No es así.- le susurró. -Ya te lo dije.

Él negó con la cabeza pero no la presiono. En verdad no estaba seguro si de verdad quería saber. ¿Qué iba a decirle? _Eso está muy bien._ Era obvio que no lo estaba. _Lo siento, pero estoy casi, no, completamente seguro de que a él le gusta alguien más._ Dios, realmente apestaba en esto.

Tampoco sabía porque había decidido volver para empezar. Marinette le causaba mucha curiosidad y él tenía tantas ganas de tener alguien con quien hablar libremente. (Aunque no era así completamente. Se parecía. Casi. Pero no del todo). Había tan poca gente con la que pudiera ser honesto y libre que era agotador. Para empezar, la lista era tan corta que no valía la pena ni decirlo. Era patético.

Nathalie era la asistente de su padre.

Nino, era un gran amigo pero realmente no podía contarle acerca de Chat Noir (No quería tampoco. ¿Lo hacía eso un mal amigo?) Así que no.

Chloé… era raro, ella era su mejor amiga. Se conocían desde pequeños. Pero entonces él estudiaba en casa y a Chloé la mandaran a una academia solo para chicas cuando murió su madre. Cuando volvió no era la misma. Adrien tenía la impresión (y la secreta esperanza) de que su amiga seguía ahí en alguna parte. Pero no sabía cómo encontrarla.

Ladybug, bien con ella las cosas eran sencillas… relativamente. Él la quería, puede que incluso más que eso. Luchaban codo a codo y podía ser él mismo a su lado pero no era lo mismo. Él deseaba mucho más que una amistad y ella no parecía dispuesta (no es como si eso lo desanimara o algo).

Marinette… también era extraña. Ella no le hablaba a Adrien, parecía paralizarse en su presencia. A veces se preguntaba por ello pero nunca en serio. Nunca hasta ahora.

Con Chat Noir parecía bastante relajada, era divertida y refrescante. La había visto ser así con Alya pero nunca con él. En cuanto notaba que estaba cerca se paralizaba. Se había preguntado si acaso ella se sentía incómoda en su presencia o algo pero ahora pensaba si, acaso, no sería porque a ella le gustaba.

-¿Chat?- aquel leve susurro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que había estado ignorándola. Trato de arreglarlo poniendo una de sus usuales sonrisas.

-Lo lamento, _princesa,_ me ha distraído tu belleza y he olvidado poner atención a tus palabras.- ella puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrío. Como si dijera _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

Esa era otra, cuando era Chat Noir hablaba con muy pocas mujeres pero todas ellas suspiraban y soltaban risitas cuando les hablaba así. Excepto Ladybug, claro, pero ella era especial.

Pensándolo bien, Marinette era como Ladybug en cierta forma. Ella tampoco se ponía a suspirar pero… pero no lo rechaza tan rotundamente como su Lady. Ella se reía y lo miraba casi, (Casi, pero no del todo) con cariño. Ladybug lo apartaba y le exigía concentrarse. Incluso cuando se reía había algo en sus palabras, en su actitud, como si dijera _Tú y yo nunca tendremos una oportunidad, Chat. Acéptalo._ Trataba de no pensar en ello (porque cortaba y **dolía** ) pero a veces no podía evitarlo. En esos momentos era más Chat Noir y menos Adrien, riendo, bromeando, tratando de no tomarse nada en serio, de no pensar.

Marinette era como su Lady, (casi, casi pero…) pero más suave en los bordes, más tranquila, más tímida y adorable.

Chat no sabe cuándo fue que comenzó a compararlas.

* * *

En la escuela Marinette aun suspira por Adrien. Nada ha cambiado, al menos, no para ella.

Tal vez es que es tan distraída que no nota como unos ojos verdes a veces la siguen por los pasillos, que él la ha pillado mirándolo un montón de veces esta semana pero que ha hecho como que no se enteraba en cada una de esas ocasiones, que ya no lo encontraba tan fácil al salir de clases y que ahora parece sentarse más lejos en los almuerzos.

Ella sigue con su vida, y es que, a pesar de todo, su mundo no giraba alrededor de Adrien y los cambios son tan sutiles que apenas los nota.

* * *

Ladybug nota que Chat está distante. Le cuesta concentrarse y, aunque ha coqueteado con ella, su corazón no estaba en ello pues al tercer rechazo se ha rendido (cuando normalmente le cuesta más que eso). También trabaja casi en modo automático, por lo que ella agradece que no haya ningún akuma y que lo único que han hecho ha sido ayudar a la policía local con altercados menores.

Se pregunta brevemente qué le ocurrirá, (es su amigo, le preocupa) pero sabe (o cree saber) que Chat confía en ella y que, de tener algún problema, seguro se lo contaría. Así que decide no presionarlo y lo deja a su aire.

* * *

 _(A Chat se le rompe un poco el corazón, y a Adrien también, pues para ellos, que son dos en uno, Ladybug es perfecta. Regia, imponente, fuerte, decidida. Y que se muestre tan distante duele. Pues Chat es un montón de dudas, es la oportunidad de ser quien Adrien no puede ser, y teme pues si no le gusta así como es ¿Cómo le va a gustar el Adrien tímido, reprimido y remilgado?)._

* * *

Cuando se ven aquella noche Marinette nota que, lo que sea que le sucedía a Chat aquel día, no lo había abandonado. Se siente culpable _¿Tal vez debió prestarle más atención…?_ Y se recrimina por ello. Sintiéndose avergonzada y una mala amiga. _Tonta, tonta, tonta Marinette._

Y es que ella tampoco es perfecta, es distraída y, a veces, pasa las cosas por alto sin querer. Le preocupa Chat y espera tratar de remediar lo mal amiga que fue más temprano.

Ambos se sientan en silencio en aquel mullido sillón. Marinette le coge de las manos y lo acaricia suavemente. No sabe porque de pronto le gusta tanto tocarlo. ¿Tal vez es porque Chat no está detrás de Marinette? Ciertamente es más fácil abrirse a él cuando es ella misma. No es que Ladybug no sea ella, pero es la versión más valiente y decidida de sí misma y, a veces, se siente como una farsante porque en realidad no sabe lo que está haciendo. (Cuando en realidad es que Ladybug despierta en ella algo que siempre había llevado aunque dormido, incluso si no se da cuenta aún.)

Tal vez tiene que ver también con que ella no quiere herirle. A ella le gusta Adrien, tal vez más que eso, por lo que le resulta imposible corresponder los sentimientos de aquel tonto gato negro. Es su amigo y no quiere perderlo, tampoco romperle el corazón. Pero en el amor no se manda. Ladybug no puede corresponderle a Chat Noir.

-¿Chat? ¿Qué sucede?- ella le habla con suavidad, tratando de verle a los ojos. Pero el evita su mirada. Se queda viendo las fotografías en su pared. Porque sí, ella volvió a ponerlas. _¿Te gusta? No, no es lo que parece._

Él le sujeta la mano con fuerza y la mira de pronto. Profundo, verde, intenso. Y a ella se le corta el aliento. Hay demasiadas emociones en esos ojos y ella apenas puede asimilarlas. Entonces él se echa hacia adelante y se funde en un abrazo con ella. Es necesitado y fuerte y, de alguna forma alucinante, tan tierno y frágil a la vez que es ella lo que se deshace en lágrimas en lugar de Chat.

Se sostienen el uno al otro durante toda la eternidad, cuando se separan él le limpia las lágrimas, igual de gentil y tierno, y deposita un beso en su frente.

-No llores, _princesa._ Lo lamento.- Marinette niega con la cabeza pero no logra pronunciar las palabras que le queman la garganta. _¿Por qué te disculpas tú? Soy yo quien lo siente._ Pero no le salen, así que ella sujeta la mano que aún trata de limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro y deposita un beso en ella. Justo en el centro.

E, incluso con los guantes puestos, Chat se estremece de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Ellos no hablan, esa noche solo se quedan abrazados y tendidos en aquel sofá-cama en el cuarto de Marinette. Cuando despierta no logra recordar en qué momento se quedó dormida y se sonroja cuando nota que está tapada en su propia cama.

* * *

Adrien nota que Marinette está distraída en clases. Suspira, garabatea en su cuaderno y mira por la ventana. Cuando la saluda ella apenas lo nota y le responde sin congelarse ni trabarse.

Algo se le enreda y desenreda en el pecho. Sabe que no es por él. _No lo es._ Pero es por Chat y eso hace un mundo de diferencia.

* * *

No sabe cuándo es que comenzó a comparar su relación con Chat y su no-relación con Adrien. Tal vez en un momento de ociosidad durante clases ¿Quién sabe? Pero pronto se descubrió contemplando la ventana en lugar de al chico que se sentaba delante de ella.

Aquello la asustó. Adrien era quien le gustaba, en quien pensaba siempre ¿Por qué tenía que venir un estúpido gato a cambiar eso? Pero con Adrien no hablaba. No como a ella le gustaría. Y las pocas veces que había podido dirigirle más de dos palabras de modo decente él siempre era amable pero distante. Como si ser amable fuera algo que se esperara de él. Era un perfecto caballero y, a veces, hacía comentarios y se reía pero nunca parecía tan real como cuando estaba con Nino, lejos de la presión de otros ojos. Y ella siempre se sentía tan tonta delante de él…

En cambio con Chat, con él hablar era tan fácil que casi resultaba ridículo. A veces ni siquiera necesitaban hablar, como la otra noche, se habían comprendido sin palabras. Aquel momento había sido tan bonito que Marinette le tenía un lugar especial en su cabeza.

Tal vez la naturaleza de aquellas dos relaciones tan distintas fuera su propia culpa, después de todo si pudiera ser tan simpática y tranquila con Adrien como lo era con Chat, entonces tal vez…

* * *

Cuando Chat entra aquella noche a la habitación de Marinette ella le espera sentada en su sillón. _Suyo. De los dos._ Ella está en pijama, como desde la primera noche que comenzó _esto,_ tampoco le abrió la puerta. Hace dos noches que no la cierra, Chat simplemente entra por su cuenta. Él la mira. Ambos saben que algo ha cambiado desde la pasada noche pero ninguno habla de ello. Solo otro secreto flotando en el aire entre ellos.

 _¿Él te gusta? No._

Se sienta delante de ella y, por dos segundos, el aire se carga de una tensión que resulta insoportable. Entonces ella se acerca y le coge la mano y el aire se disuelve en chispas brillantes a su alrededor. Cálidas y hermosas.

-Chat.- le llama en apenas más que un susurro.

-¿Sí?- le contesta él en el mismo tono. Teme romper el ambiente que se ha creado entre ellos si levanta la voz, Marinette parece pensar lo mismo.

-¿Te sucede algo?- él no responde, ella lo mira y parece comprender.

-¿Es privado?- vuelve a preguntar. Chat duda pero finalmente asiente despacio. Ella suspira y le suelta la mano. Él se siente frío y perdido así que se la vuelve a coger.

-Hay alguien.- dice despacio, casi con miedo. -Alguien que no me quiere de vuelta.- cierra los ojos un momento. Porque decirlo, incluso en voz baja y apenas audible, duele mucho más de lo esperado.

-Yo también.- susurra Marinette. (Y si no hubieran estado los dos tan callados Chat nunca la habría oído). Él la mira con sorpresa y ella se sonroja y baja la mirada. Ambos están tensos pero no se sueltan. Los dedos de ella comienzan a hacer figuras en su mano.

-Quiero decir, sé que él no me quiere de vuelta.- Chat hace una mueca que Marinette no puede ver y la sujeta más fuerte.

 _Lo sé, lo siento._

Ella suspira y entonces hace algo nuevo. Abre la mano, casi como si fuera a soltarlo, y lo acaricia lentamente, con miedo y ternura, entonces pone sus dedos sobre los suyos y los entrelaza, uno a uno, hasta que ambos aprietan bien fuerte al otro, como si aquel contacto fuera la única tabla en un mar de abandono y desamor.

Ambos se miran y el tiempo se detiene. Es como si ambos se miraran de pronto por primera vez. Chat nota los ojos tan azules que tiene Marinette, azules, bonitos, cálidos, y son tan parecidos a los de _su Lady_ que casi podría llorar ahí mismo. Tiene unas pecas preciosas, un cabello tan oscuro y brillante que parecía azul y sus labios, Dios, sus labios tenían un perfecto arco de cupido, eran rosas, delgados y parecían _suaves._ De pronto, Chat se moría por probarlos.

Marinette nota aquel análisis tan intenso y se sonroja furiosamente. Ella también se ha fijado en él, Chat tiene el cabello tan rubio y despeinado que no entiende como no se había fijado en lo mucho que se parece a Adrien, y además se ve tan suave que no puede evitar hundir la mano que no estaba sujetando la de Chat en aquellas hebras doradas. También nota el verde de sus ojos, no como los de Adrien que parecen la primavera, sino más oscuros y salvajes, como un bosque que te invita a adentrarte en él si eres lo suficientemente valiente, y sus labios… Marinette recuerda el beso que le dio en aquel San Valentín y se le seca la boca al pensar en repetirlo.

Se humedece los labios tratando de recuperar un poco de cordura pero al parecer aquello no fue lo correcto. Chat se lanza sobre ella sin que pueda reaccionar y sus labios han sido arrebatados en un beso furioso y demandante.

Su cerebro es, literalmente, arrojado por la ventana. Aquel beso no se parecía en nada a este, con Chat 100% consciente y entregado.

Arrasa con ella antes de que lo note y cuando se separan buscando aire le deja una sensación ardiente en los labios y el pecho.

Chat la mira con absoluto horror los cuatro segundos que le toma recuperarse. Entonces es ella quien tiene que abalanzarse y volver a retomar aquel beso tan apasionado. Queda complacida cuando el recupera el ritmo y pronto toma el dominio de sus labios, de su boca, de su alma.

El fuego crece y entonces él la está sujetando por la cintura y repartiendo besos por su cuello. Ella le tira del cabello y se muerde los labios con fuerza, pero a Chat no le hace falta escucharla, puede sentirla temblando, ahí entre sus brazos. (Y puede que él también esté temblando un poco.)

Chat le muerde el cuello pero ella le tira el pelo demasiado fuerte y entiende el mensaje. _Sin marcas._ De pronto no le parece suficiente así que vuelve a besarla. Llenándose de su sabor, de su olor. Se quita los guantes en apenas una exhalación y cuando la toca debajo de la blusa, por la espalda. _Piel con piel, ardiente, caliente. ¡Dios, es demasiado!_ Ella se estremece aún más intensamente y sabe que ella siente lo mismo.

Sin saber muy bien como Marinette se encuentra, de pronto, sentada en el regazo de Chat Noir besándose acaloradamente y con sus manos recorriendo su espalda de arriba a abajo. En esa posición puede sentir algo duro presionarse contra el ajustado traje del rubio. Vuelve a temblar y ahoga un jadeo con todas sus fuerzas. Él abandona sus labios y regresa a atacar su cuello sin piedad, por lo que Marinette se hunde en su hombro y aspira el embriagador aroma que desprende. Chat la besa con hambre hasta que llega a su clavícula y lo siente dudar. Ella también duda pero no consigue reunir la suficiente compostura para hablar o hacerle alguna señal, así que se acerca a su cuello y marca un camino ascendente con su nariz hasta llegar a la oreja, entonces le besa justo donde acaba la barbilla y atrapa el lóbulo con sus labios para después morderlo suavemente.

Chat suelta un jadeo ronco y ahogado que le pone a ella los vellos de punta en todo el cuerpo. Él regresa a besarla, esta vez un poco más calmado, más lento. Inicia un baile lento con su boca, un vaivén sensual con su lengua y aquello la enloquece y la derrite a partes iguales. Comienza a inclinarse lentamente hacia atrás hasta que está casi recostado sobre aquel sofá, apoyado en los cojines, pero eso la deja a ella sentada encima de él y aquella posición le resulta vergonzosa.

Él lo nota, no sabe cómo pero lo nota, así que cambian de posición y él se yergue sobre ella. Bello, espléndido, y las pupilas se le dilatan. Vuelven a besarse y ella lo presiona cerca. _Más, más, más._ Pero no tiene suficiente y el beso se vuelve fogoso, demandante y agresivo. Se separan y Chat vuelve a hundirse en su cuello, esta vez baja más rápido y besa el nacimiento de sus pechos, el último gesto dulce antes de que su mano busque debajo de su blusa y la acaricie sobre el sujetador. La mano le tiembla pero no deja de moverse y ella se muerde los labios comenzando a retorcerse. Chat cobra más confianza y su pulgar la roza travieso donde su pezón se ha vuelto duro. Ella se retuerce pero finalmente suelta un jadeo. Despacio, bajo y femenino. Chat la mira maravillado y una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro. Ella quiere golpearlo pero tampoco quiere que se detenga así que se limita a fulminarlo con la mirada. _Maldito gato._

Ella no lo dice pero él la escucha. Sonríe más ampliamente y decide que necesitan una mejor posición.

Con delicadeza, le abre las piernas y se acomoda entre ellas, su rostro está rojo y no se atreve a verla por lo que se concentra en bajarle los tirantes de la blusa (Porque no quiere quitársela, aun no) Le besa un pecho, el que no está acariciando con la mano, sobre el sujetador y ella vuelve a hacer aquel sonido que no termina de ser un gemido pero que envía toda su sangre directo a su entrepierna. Abre la boca y la muerde, suave, lento. Ella tira de su cabello y lo arrastra en otro beso necesitado. Chat se siente en el cielo, busca acercarse más a ella y roza su entrepierna con la de ella. Marinette se arquea y vuelve a exhalar un gemido. Él la mira con sorpresa y repite el gesto, más lento, deliberado, y ella se muerde el labio cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Aquello definitivamente es el cielo, pronto encuentran un ritmo, ambos se besan pero dejan de hacerlo porque la necesidad de respirar se vuelve más apremiante. Marinette le suspira en el oído y eso lo enloquece. _Rápido, rápido, rápido._ Y, de pronto, todo acaba con un estallido detrás de sus ojos y un jadeo ronco y bajo, casi animal. Marinette hace eco de su orgasmo y suspira un poco más alto que las veces anteriores. Chat se derrumba sobre ella, sin poderlo evitar. No tiene fuerzas para moverse y su pecho sube y baja de manera acelerada, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Después de un momento al fin parece recuperar el aire se levanta para observar la belleza debajo de él.

Las mejillas de Marinette están rojas, su cabello despeinado y apenas puede mantener los ojos abiertos. Él le sonríe lleno de ternura y le aparta un mechón de la cara, ella le devuelve la sonrisa aunque más pequeña.

Se besan lentamente, sin prisas. En el aire no flota la duda ni la inseguridad, solo la calma post-orgasmo.

Chat Noir toma a Marinette entre sus brazos y la lleva hasta su cama, ella se acurruca contra él y le respira en el cuello haciéndole cosquillas. La deposita suavemente entre sus sábanas y la arropa con gentileza. Le besa la frente pero cuando esta por retirarse ella le sujeta la mano y puede ver en sus ojos un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos.

Un rastro de tristeza, apenas oculta por la felicidad y la calma, junto a un poco de culpa y ansiedad. Ambos saben lo que sucedió allí. Lo que pasó de verdad. Un consuelo a brazos del otro mezclado con la terrible añoranza de sentirse amados. Se sonríen, un poco tristes pero un poco de comprensión también. De pronto a Chat se le ocurre que no tiene que ser el final de todo aquello y se anima un poco más. Se acerca para besarla con la sonrisa en los labios y la insinuación en el alma. Marinette le comprende, no dice nada pero se ruboriza y le muestra una pequeña sonrisa y eso es suficiente para que ese algo que aletea en su pecho se despliegue y se vaya volando por la ventana.

Aquella no fue la primera noche, tampoco la última. Chat se marchó con un último beso y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Se dio cuenta de que, si bien no era igual, el parecido era razonablemente convincente.

(Casi, pero no del todo).

* * *

 **Guau! ¿De verdad llegaste hasta acá? Toma una galletita.**

 **Como ya dije arriba, si veo que os gusta y dais mucho apoyo subiré la segunda parte. Que es bastante Lemon a montones y mucho cariño Marichat.**

 **De verdad me gustaría mucho saber que te pareció. Sé que seguro que tengo montones de errores por ahí porque por más que revise siempre se me acaba pasando algo, así que si algo no te gusto o si deseas llamarme la atención también agradeceré que me lo digas.**

 **Las críticas ayudan a mejorar! :D**

 **Wow ¿Aun sigues leyendo? Toma otra galletita.**

 **Te mando besos y muchos abrazos desde esta salvaje oveja -3-**

 **Y recuerda!**

 _Un fanfic comentado es un fanfic feliz! :D_


End file.
